Sin arrepentimientos
by HalliwellMB
Summary: La visión y sentimientos de una Phoebe de dieciocho años sobre su futuro./ Viñeta.


_Como soy una freak de las re ediciones, acá viene otra._

_Re editado: 28 de Diciembre del 2011._

**Hola mundo. Otra vez no estoy de humor, así que escribí esta viñeta. Espero que les guste...**

* * *

**Sin arrepentimientos**

Otra F. Otra F.

― Otra...¿E? ―le pregunté al aire, sorprendida, quitando mis dedos de la hoja para ver mejor.

Y estaba equivocada, era otra F...simplemente había puesto mi uña sobre la última línea de la letra y...obtuve expectativas falsas.

Suspiré.

Era una pérdida de tiempo, oxígeno y de vida. Era una fracasada. Era nada y eso me hacía sentir vacía y deprimida. Sí, yo, Phoebe "Freebie" Halliwell me sentía desesperada porque había sido una estudiante mediocre durante mis últimos años y ahora no sabía qué hacer. La gente podía creer que la escuela, la universidad y mi futuro realmente no me importaban pero...si lo hacían; cuando estaba en los primeros años de mi educación solamente obtenía A's, las mejores notas del salón al ser la mejor estudiante como lo eran mis hermanas, pero apenas cambié de ciclo y tuve que empezar a luchar contra la popularidad de Prue y el cerebro de Piper, mi auto estima me jugó un truco sucio y me hizo juntarme con los chicos geniales de una pandilla solamente para sentirme alguien...y luego de eso, nunca más vi una A en mis notas.

Ni una B, C, D o E...

Mis promedio apesta.

Solamente F.

No podía creer que apenas tenía dieciocho años y ya sabía que no tenía futuro. Prue tenía razón cuando decía que era un desastre, y mis peores pesadillas tenían razón cuando decían que jamás debí haber nacido y que no era más que el último y peor error producido por las vidas de Patty y Víctor Halliwell. Esa era la razón por la cual me abandonaron siendo apenas una bebé, porque siempre supieron que era una mierda.

Estaba sentada en mi cuarto mirando mis notas y no pude evitar soltar una lágrima al darme cuenta de que la brillante vida con la que había soñado estaba acabada. Había nacido muerta, como yo debí hacerlo. Me preguntaba cómo iba a volverme alguien, cómo iba a conseguir trabajo...quizás nunca llegue a ser más que repartidora de pizza o niñera.

― Seguro, ―dije en voz alta― como si alguien fuera tan estúpido como para dejar a sus hijos bajo mi cargo. No puedo cuidar de mí misma, no puedo pasar más de veinte minutos con un niño, eso sería un suicidio para ellos. Después de eso, sería conocida como "la asesina de bebés".

Me reí de mi misma. Algo bueno tenía que tener. Debía de haber por ahí un talento escondido...yo...simplemente no podía creer que fuera tan inútil y miserable.

― "¿Para qué dice la gente que soy buena?" ―pensé, intentando encontrar una respuesta.

Sonreía. Era mi último pedacito de fe, TENIA que encontrar algo. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció apenas me di cuenta de que no había escuchado nada bueno de mí desde que tenía trece años, excepto quizás, que era muy buena en la cama.

― Prostituta. ―me dije a mí misma― ¡Ese es mi destino! ―un horrible gemido provino de mi boca al mismo tiempo en que me reía con amargura― Al menos así no voy a morirme de hambre, y si tengo la suficiente suerte, o si el niño es miserable, terminaré siendo madre algún día...―me dije a mí misma, mientras mi corazón me pedía que dejara de decirme ese tipo de cosas pero mi mente le respondía que todos sabíamos de que no estaba mintiéndome, sino diciéndome una gran verdad.

Tomé mi carta, mi solicitud para la universidad y la rasgué. Sabía que no iba a lograrlo. No quería intentarlo. Yo...no quería fallar otra vez, no de nuevo, por favor.

_Quien nada espera, nunca será decepcionado._

Yo no esperaba nada de mi misma, y sabía que nadie más lo hacía...así que, supongo que estaré bien. Era solamente cosa de convencerme de que, incluso siendo un pedazo de basura, estaba tomando la decisión correcta al despertar frente al mundo real y dejar de soñar y arrepentirme por "lo que pudo haber pasado si..."

No había tiempo para arrepentimientos.

Reí, despejando mi rostro de lágrimas e intentando sonreír; era una experta en ello...una experta en hacer lo mejor posible para esconder mis alas rotas debajo de mi almohada, y secarlas todas las mañanas para que nadie pudiera ver lloraba sagradamente, todas las noches, por la persona que quería ser, y por la que realmente era.

* * *

**Gracias por su tiempo =)**


End file.
